


Only Fools Rush In

by The100Holic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Love Week, Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2017, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100Holic/pseuds/The100Holic
Summary: The only thing Clarke could see the first time she laid eyes on her was a glimpse of chestnut brown hair swaying as she walked away. The lights of the Ferris wheel were suddenly dim and the smell of popcorn and candied apples wafted away from her as though there was a barrier around her. She watched as the slim figure and intricately braided hair was completely out of her line of vision. Little did Clarke know, she would be seeing her way more than she expected that night, and everything after that.. well.. that would be history for them to make.





	1. Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Song dedicated to this chapter: Bad Liar by Selena Gomez. 
> 
> Hey guys this is my first Clexa story and I really hope that ya'll enjoy it!  
> It's going to be a heart warming story so don't worry no one will die or be abused.=) xx

            Clarke was excited, no, scratch that, she was _ecstatic_ about today. She had changed outfits at least nine times in the past thirty minutes trying to find one that was both warm but not too warm; considering it was in the sixties but it was also Florida and could change at any minute. She settled on a pair of ripped, dark blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt that was over-sized and partially tucked in, a long, light gray cardigan and matching light gray boots. She checked the outfit twice in her body-length mirror just to make sure she still liked it.

            She grabbed her phone and wallet from her nightstand and jogged downstairs to the living room where her mom was watching Grey’s Anatomy. “Is Raven here already?” Her mom, Abby, asked as Clarke rummaged through her kitchen pantry for a quick snack.

            “No, but she should be any minute,” Clarke stated, emerging with a Nature Valley bar in her hand, “don’t you get sick of seeing hospitals after working in them all night?”

            Abby was the on-call nightshift doctor for the ER at the local hospital, yet there she sat watching Meredith cry over Derek again. Abby was re-watching the earlier seasons. “You don’t get this kind of drama in real life!” She exclaimed before pausing the episode and turning to face her daughter. “Cute outfit.”

            “Thanks,” Clarke mumbled between chews.

            “What is it that always enthralls you about going to the Fall Fest? You’ve been going for the past five years yet each time you’re always equally excited,” Abby asked.

            “I dunno,” Clarke shrugged, “I love fair food, the rides, the games that hardly anyone ever wins, and just the atmosphere. And hey, maybe I’ll find the love of my life there,” she added with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

            “Last time you thought you met the love of your life it was just Raven’s boyfriend that you awkwardly flirted with and she threatened to beat your butt” Abby reminded her daughter.

            Clarke laughed at the memory. “Hey, in my defense I didn’t know her at the time and she left Finn unattended while she went to the bathroom. I can’t help it that I found her boyfriend hot.”

            A car honked from outside and Clarke automatically knew that it was Raven. Raven was a mechanic and built her vintage car up from scratch, she even customized her own horn sound. “Speaking of the two devils,” Clarke grinned before kissing her mom on the cheek and waving a goodbye.

            “Be safe!” Abby yelled out from the couch before unpausing her TV show.

            Clarke slid into the backseat of Raven’s car while greeting Raven, who was in the driver’s seat, and then Finn, who was in the passenger seat. They greeted her back. They took off down road and Finn turned on the radio, putting on a station that everyone would enjoy.

            They ended up singing, well, more like yelling along to “3005” by Childish Gambino. “No matter what you say or what you do, when I’m alone I’d rather be with you!” They all yelled – very off key – while Raven and Finn held hands and smiled at each other. Clarke was glad that Raven forgave her for flirting with her boyfriend, considering now they were best friends.

            They pulled up to the church parking lot that the fair was being held at and parked in a spot near the front. The fair had just opened and a lot of teenagers were still in school so that meant barely anyone was there, besides for the friends they were meeting up with. They all hoped out of the car and made their way towards the ticket booth.

            “Guys, wait up!” A very familiar voice called out and when they turned around they saw Octavia running towards them and Bellamy straggling behind.

            “Hey, O!” Raven greeted with a warm smile and gave her a brief hug.

            Bellamy finally caught up and Clarke was the first one to pull him into a hug. “Hey, Bell,” she said, putting her face into his shoulder. He was quite a bit taller than she was.

            “Hey, Clarke,” he replied, putting his hand on the back of her neck.

            Raven, Octavia, and Finn all exchanged suspicious looks as they watched the two have their little moment. Clarke noticed and rolled her eyes at them which made them all chuckle. Clarke considered Bellamy one of her best friends, she didn’t see anything romantic sparking between them and she was pretty sure that he felt the same way. Their friends, on the other hand, very obviously thought differently.

            “When’s Monty and Jasper getting here?” Clarke asked, breaking away from Bellamy before they received any more looks.

            Before anyone could give an answer, Raven shifted her attention to Octavia and smirked, “let’s not forget the O’s boyfriend is joining us as well.”

            Raven loved to embarrass Octavia, which apparently worked because she was blushing uncontrollably, but even more she loved to make Bellamy mad. Bellamy automatically crossed his arms and stared down Octavia. Everyone found the situation to be amusing and stared at her as well.

            “Okay, hey, we weren’t talking about me,” she uncomfortably laughed, “Jasper and Monty should be here any minute now so let’s go get our wristbands.”

            Everyone quickly forgot about her boyfriend, Lincoln, coming and got in line at the ticket booth. Bellamy stood next to Clarke at the back of the line with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. “You know this isn’t really helping our case on not being into each other, right?” Clarke raised an eyebrow but didn’t shake his arm off.

            Bellamy shrugged and pulled her closer to him. “Who cares? When has it become so shocking that a guy and girl can just be friends?” He questioned while looking down at her.

            She smiled, “good point.”

            They bought their wristbands and helped each other put them on their wrists. Soon enough Monty and Jasper arrived with their dates and bought their wristbands as well, the only person that had yet to arrive was Lincoln.

            “You sure lover boy is coming, O?” Raven asked seriously while helping Finn with his wristband.

            “Yeah, his client came late so he got off later than expected. He texted me and said he was pulling into the parking lot,” Octavia reassured, looking over at the parking lot just in time for Lincoln to walk up.

            Lincoln was a bit older than the rest of the crew. Octavia was eighteen, Clarke, Finn, Monty, and Jasper were all nineteen, Bellamy and Raven were twenty and Lincoln was twenty-one. It was understandable why Bellamy was so protective of his sister, but then again, she was an adult and could date whoever she wanted to.

            “Hey, babe!” Octavia all but flung herself into Lincoln’s arms. They shared a quick peck on the lips which caused Raven to let out a whistle and Bellamy to puff out his chest.

            “C’mon guys! We’re wasting daylight!” Jasper complained before leading the way into fair with his girlfriend, Maya, on his hand.

            Everyone followed behind him and eventually broke off into groups to do their own thing. Clarke and Bellamy decided to go ride the Ferris wheel before the line got ridiculously long. While waiting in line Clarke noticed a woman walk by, a woman with extremely thick, long chestnut hair that was in intricate braids. It peeked her interest to say the least. She watched as the woman’s hair swayed as she walked and eventually vanished into the crowd.

            “Really? Checking out the hot brunette right in front of me?” Bellamy teased with a nudge at Clarke’s side. Clarke playfully rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm.

            Clarke didn’t recognize the girl, though she could only see the back of her, but usually the same people go to the fair every year. Clarke didn’t recognize that hair at all. “Have you seen her before?” She asked Bellamy, hoping she wasn’t going crazy.

            He shook his head. “Not that I can remember,” he looked down at Clarke with seriousness leaking into his features, “you want to bang her, don’t you?”

            “What?!” Clarke asked surprised. She could feel the heat starting to seep into her cheeks. “No, no of course not. I don’t even know what her face looks like.”

            “I saw it for a brief second and let me tell you, it’s as hot as the rest of her,” Bellamy laughed and realized they were next to get on, putting his hand on the small of Clarke’s back he lead her into the cart. They sat on either side.   

            On the way up Clarke couldn’t help but peer over the railing and search the crowd for a mop of chestnut hair. Bellamy couldn’t help but watch as Clarke peered down, knowing exactly who she was searching for. To distract her he cleared his throat and asked, “how was your trip to Tondc?”

            Clarke, suddenly hyper aware that Bellamy was watching her the entire time, sat back in her chair and flashed him a small smile. “It was amazing,” she sighed, memories flooding back from her trip. “It was so cool to see my own artwork hung up in an art museum and have people compliment me on it.”

            Clarke had submitted a drawing she had been working on to the Grounders Art Museum for an amateur contest and her piece got selected to be hung up. She also received a 100-dollar visa gift card but she honestly thought her artwork being showcased was cooler.

            “That sounds really awesome, Clarke. Maybe next time your art gets published somewhere I can go view it with you,” Bellamy suggested in a casual voice.

            “Yeah, that’d be great,” Clarke smiled. She always enjoyed Bellamy’s company.

            The rest of the ride they sat in a comfortable silence.

            Once they got off they met back up with the rest of crew. They were all waiting in line at the cotton candy stand. “Hey guys,” Clarke greeted as her and Bellamy walked up and stood behind them.

            “Hey love birds, enjoy the romantic ride on the Ferris wheel?” Raven smirked while digging around in her wallet to find a five.

            Octavia pretended to gag. “Please, I really don’t want or need to hear about my brother’s love life,” she moaned.

            “I could say likewise to you,” Bellamy retorted, sending Lincoln a sharp look.

            “Oh please,” Jasper walked up behind Bellamy and Clarke and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, “clearly the only reason why they’re hanging together is because they both don’t have dates and they feel really low about themselves.”

            Clarke glared at him. “Yeah, thanks Jasper,” she shoved his arm off, “but he’s right. We’re not dating so let up guys.”

            “Clearly Clarke still has the hots for me,” Finn teased with a wink. This caught Raven’s attention.

            “There’s no cameras here so there’s no proof that I flirted with you two years ago so ha,” Clarke said confidently.

            “Who ever said you flirted with me here two years ago?” Finn winked again.

            “He’s got a point,” Monty chimed in.

            “Oh, shut up,” Clarke grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

            They got to the front of the line and everyone basically ordered the same thing: cotton candy – besides for Bellamy who got a hotdog. Upon leaving the stand, Clarke caught sight of long chestnut hair standing by the condiment bar. She looked a little closer and realized it was the same unknown girl from earlier. She quickly turned to Bellamy.

            “Would you like ketchup on your hotdog?” She asked before snatching his hotdog out of his hand and making way to the condiment bar before he could answer.

            “And mustard!” He yelled out after her.

            Clarke stood close to the girl but not too close because she didn’t want to make anything awkward. They both went for the mustard at the same time. “Sorry,” Clarke apologized while retracting her hand and letting the woman use the bottle first.

            The woman looked up and met eye contact with Clarke, and boy did Clarke’s heart start racing. The woman was absolutely beautiful – and that was an understatement. She had big, seafoam green eyes that complimented her tan skin well. Her face was long and slim like her nose, and her lips were full and plump. She had a brown birth mark right between her eyebrows that would be mistaken as jewelry from a quick glimpse. A visible tattoo was peeking out from her shirt sleeve. Clarke realized she was staring but before she could react the girl gave her a small smile that made Clarke’s stomach flutter.

            “Thank you,” she said and began putting a thin layer of mustard onto her hotdog. She passed Clarke the bottle when she was done.

            The woman began to walk away and before she could Clarke stopped her. “What’s your name, anyways?” Clarke asked, trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

            “Lexa,” the girl smiled and began to walk again. She stopped midtrack and turned around to face Clarke, “Woods. Lexa Woods. What’s yours?”

            “C-Clarke Griffin,” Clarke stuttered like an idiot.

            Lexa nodded once. “Okay, C-Clarke Griffin,” she smirked and then walked away, this time without stopping.

            Clarke squirted an uneven line of mustard and ketchup onto Bellamy’s hotdog and hurriedly returned to the group and handed it to him. He eyed her cautiously, it was obvious that the entire group witnessed the interaction she had with Lexa.

            “Her name’s Lexa,” Clarke informed them, knowing full well that was the first question they were going to ask.

            “She’s pretty,” Harper stated, and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

            Clarke also agreed but silently and made it her mission to search for the beautiful girl the rest of the night.

 

                                                            ----------------

            Clarke would spot her everywhere. At the line for the Zipper, trying to shoot down cans at the game station, eating a candy apple on a bench, trying to win a goldfish – which she didn’t win but Clarke did and she felt pretty proud of herself. She was with some girl who was a bit taller than her with high cheekbones and long, blonde hair. There was also a younger boy, maybe around the age of thirteen, who trailed along with them. Whenever Lexa would glance over in Clarke’s direction Clarke would pretend like she wasn’t staring at her. Clarke did a bad job at it.

            By the end of the night everyone was tuckered out and ready to go home. Clarke had already said her goodbyes to everyone she didn’t come with and she was about to get into Raven’s car when she spotted Lexa walking through the parking lot. “I’ll be right back,” she said to whoever was listening and made her way towards Lexa.

            “Hey,” she said, stopping just a few feet away from her.

            The girl and boy who was with Lexa both looked at Clarke weirdly and sent a side glance to Lexa who just nodded her head, reassuring them that Clarke wasn’t some lunatic about to kidnap her. The girl and boy both got into their car. Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke.

            “Are you new here?” Clarke asked after realizing Lexa was waiting for her to say more.

            “Yeah, we just moved from Polis,” she announced.

            Clarke nodded her head and looked down at the ground. “Cool, well, welcome to Arkadia,” she smiled.

            Lexa gave a soft smile in return, “thank you.”

            Clarke nodded again, forgetting how to communicate like a normal person. “Will, um, will I see you sometime around?” That was the vaguest thing she could’ve said but it was too late to change it.

            Lexa stared into Clarke’s eyes for a moment before surprising Clarke by taking a strand of her blonde hair between her fingers. “Maybe you will.”

            She let the hair slide out of fingers before turning her back and getting into her car. Clarke watched as the car drove off down the road and she could no longer see their taillights.

            Clarke got into Raven’s backseat and let out a sigh.

            “What was that about?” Raven asked, turning around in her seat to face Clarke.

            Clarke stared straight ahead, her mind a fuzzy mess. “I have no idea.”


	2. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke sees Lexa a lot more than she was expecting, and she'll be seeing her even more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song dedicated to this chapter: Wonder by MOONZz
> 
> HOLY SHIT BALLS. OVER 500 HITS IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS?!?!?!? THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!
> 
> I really wasn't expecting this to get semi-popular?? Definitely not over night??  
> You guys are truly amazing and thanks for everyone who has gave me Kudos and commented and bookmarked my story it really means so much to me! I'll try not to let you guys down with my next chapters so if you have ANY suggestions on how you'd like this story to go or anything you want me to add to it just let me know!
> 
> Again thank you so much and here's chapter two! =)

            “Would it be weird if I named my goldfish Lexa?” Clarke asked, staring into the fish bowl as the little goldfish she won from the fair swam around the tiny space. Suddenly Clarke felt really bad for how small the bowl was.

            Raven set down the vintage radio she was working on and indiscreetly gave Clarke a weird look. “Um, yeah, super weird,” Raven confirmed before picking back up her screwdriver and continuing taking apart the radio.

            Clarke got up from her spot on the ground and took a seat next to Raven on her bed. “Okay, but she wouldn’t _know_ that I named the fish that,” Clarke retorted, picking up a piece from the radio and examining it as if she knew what it was.

            “That doesn’t it make it any less creepy, Clarke,” Raven huffed and snatched the piece out of her hand, “you barely know the girl. What if she’s some lunatic who broke out of an insane asylum, or worst, likes country music.” Raven pretended to shiver.

            Clarke laughed, “okay country music isn’t _that_ bad.”

            “It’s pretty bad,” Raven confirmed.

            Clarke decided to leave Raven alone so she could finish fixing her radio and picked up her sketchpad from her nightstand. Clarke had begun sketching an outline of Lexa’s hair but thought it would be best to finish that when Raven wasn't around. She flipped the page and began drawing Saturn in intricate details. She really should be working on her astronomy homework but drawing space instead of writing about it seemed much more interesting.

            A knock sounded at Clarke’s door and she didn’t bother asking who it was, “come in!” She yelled from where she was sitting.

            Bellamy poked his head through the door and Raven groaned. “What do you want, Bell?” She asked, clearly annoyed that he interrupted her intense concentration.

            He stepped through the door and closed it behind him before holding up three Chick-Fli-A bags and a drink holder. Raven jumped off the bed and all but ran to him, giving him a hug she wouldn’t have given five seconds ago. “Forget what I said earlier you’re more than welcomed to stay!” She chimed and snatched a bag out of his hand that she presumed was hers.

            “Yeah, you’re welcome,” Bellamy teased before sitting down at the edge of the bed and handing Clarke her food, “how’d you even know that was yours?”

            Raven scoffed. “A hungry woman has a nose like a freakin’ dog. I could smell you from a mile away.”

            Bellamy looked at Clarke for confirmation and she nodded her head, “it’s true.”

            Bellamy shrugged and took a bite from his sandwich. Clarke turned on her Bluetooth speaker and started playing songs from her playlist, purposefully throwing in some country just to annoy Raven. By them Bellamy and Clarke had finished eating Raven was already done with her radio and she had very smug look stamped onto her face. She held it up for them to see and turned it on, a news reporter spoke out from it.

            “And that, lady and gent, is how I became the youngest, most badass, mechanic in all of Arkadia,” Raven stated proudly, turning off the radio and carefully placing it into her backpack.

            “To be fair Arkadia really isn’t that big of a town,” Clarke said matter-of-factly which caused a nod from Bellamy in agreement.

            Raven slung her backpack over her shoulder and stood up, “oh whatever, that isn’t the point. The point is I resurrected the radio from the dead and now I’m going to go celebrate at Finn’s house with some sex,” she grinned.

            “Didn’t need that image,” Clarke groaned.

            “You’re welcome!” Raven yelled as she walked out of the room.

            Clarke shook her head, trying to not think about what Raven had just said, then glanced over at Bellamy. “So, what do you want to do?”

            “I mean, I’m down for what Raven’s doing,” he answered with a grin that he knew creeped Clarke out. Clarke hit him in the arm.

            “I’ll pass.”

            Bellamy chuckled and started contemplating what there was to do. “I mean,” he started, “it’s not exactly _fun_ but I need to go to Yankee Candle to buy O an apology gift for embarrassing her in front of Lincoln. You can come with if you’d like.”

            “An apology gift?” Clarke laughed. “She really does have you whipped.”

            “Tell me about it,” Bellamy muttered.

            Clarke put her sketchpad down and stood up, walking towards her door to leave. “I need to get some more art supplies anyways, so c’mon.”

            They made their ways downstairs and out to Bellamy’s car. His car was a 2017 Nissan Altima, or as he called it, “the babe mobile.” Clarke slid into the passenger seat, moving some hair tie out of the way that she was pretty sure wasn’t Octavia’s, and buckled her seat belt. Bellamy followed soon after.

            They arrived at the mall in no time, considering it was only about five minutes away from Clarke’s house, and immediately Clarke headed to Michaels. She grabbed a basket and went over to the paint aisle, she threw in colors that replicated the galaxy and also some that represented Fall. While she was at it she also picked up some blank canvases. Bellamy stayed by the entrance the entire time, he knew better than to bother Clarke when she was looking for supplies. Once she was done she went to the checkout and smiled awkwardly at the cashier.

            “Hey, Clarke,” the young woman said from behind the register.

            “Hey, Niylah,” Clarke smiled but couldn’t seem to make eye contact.

            Niylah and Clarke had a quick fling the summer before senior year. They didn’t _necessarily_ end on bad terms but Clarke didn’t really give Niylah a head-ups that she wasn’t looking for an actual relationship. They were civil, but things between them were still tense and awkward. Clarke gave Niylah her credit card after she rang up her items and Niylah handed back once she was done and then handed Clarke her bags.

            “Have a nice day,” Niylah said with a tight smile. Clarke just nodded.   Bellamy let out a low whistle as Clarke walked pass him, she rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, towing him along. “Still on bad terms?” He asked.

            “No,” Clarke muttered defensively, “we’re just not technically friends… yet.”

            They made it to the Yankee Candle store without further questions from Bellamy and as soon as Clarke walked in she was hit by the aroma of everything Fall. “And I thought you were the one giving me a headache,” she teased Bellamy as they walked further into the store.

            “Wow when did you become Ms. Comedian?” he teased back and ventured off to go find Octavia’s candle.

            Clarke found herself over by the fall candles, looking at every scent until one caught her attention and she would stop to smell it. She picked up one called “Honeycrisp Apple Cider” and before she could even smell it someone spoke out from behind her.

            “That one’s my favorite,” said the voice and Clarke whipped around to face it. Her heart skipped a beat.

            Lexa stood in front her, looking even better than the last time Clarke saw her. She wore a maroon knitted sweater that came down to a bit midthigh, black leggings that went under her black combat boots. She also wore a lanyard that had her name on it and below it, it said “trainee”. The only thing that wasn't different was her hair styled into the intricate braids.

            “Oh, um, hi Lexa,” Clarke stuttered, yet again, and put the candle back down, “yeah it’s my favorite, too.”

            Lexa quirked an eyebrow. “Really, C-Clarke? I don’t remember seeing you sniff it.”

            Lexa was teasing Clarke and usually she could handle teasing – being friends with Bellamy and Raven and all – but for some reason her tongue got dry and she couldn’t think of anything clever to say. “Right, um, I just trust your opinion, I guess,” Clarke mentally scolded herself for sounding like an idiot again.

            “I’ll try not steer you wrong, then,” Lexa smiled and then went on to help the next customer.

            Clarke stood there frozen for a minute before she could recollect her thoughts and went off to find Bellamy. She found him checking out his purchase and when he was done he turned around and nearly knocked into her. “Jesus, Clarke. Do you want me to kill you?” he asked, putting his hand against his chest like he just had a heart attack.

            “Well, if you weren’t so oblivious maybe you would’ve saw me standing here,” Clarke replied.

            Clarke noticed Lexa staring over in her direction but mainly staring at Bellamy as if she was trying to figure out if he was Clarke’s boyfriend. Clarke subconsciously stepped a bit away from Bellamy so they weren’t standing so close together. “You ready?” She asked.

            Bellamy noticed the subtle change in Clarke’s demeanor and looked around to find the culprit. His quickly found Lexa talking to a customer. “Did you know the hot girl worked here?” Bellamy queried, saying it a bit too loud for Clarke’s preference.

            Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s arm and pulled him out of the store before he could embarrass her even more. “No,” she said while letting go of his arm, “I had no idea.”

            Bellamy kept quiet as they walked through the mall, it was only when they got back to his car that he spoke up again. “Well, I guess we know what your favorite store is now,” he smirked.

            Clarke bit her lip to suppress her smile and silently got into his car.

            --------------------

            Clark arrived to class, later that day, thirty minutes early. Clarke wasn’t that type of person to be early regularly, but she loved astronomy and she wanted to be able to choose the seat of her liking – which was right up front. She took out her homework and placed it in the homework bin before taking her seat. There really wasn’t anything to do since she was the only in class so she took out her sketchpad and began finishing the drawing she did of Saturn. Soon students started rolling in and right behind them was the teacher. Clarke didn’t bother to look up.

            “Alright class,” the teacher began, “today is when I assign lab partners but before I do we have a new student joining us here today.”

            Now that peeked Clarke’s attention. She glanced up only to meet seafoam green eyes staring into her sky-blue ones. Clarke couldn’t believe that Lexa was standing right in front of her, in her favorite class of all places.

            “Everyone this is Lexa, she came here from…” Mr. Baldwin looked at Lexa for help.

            “Polis,” Lexa reminded him.

            “Right, Polis! Alright Lexa, you can take a seat,” he said, dismissing her.

            Clarke took a quick look around her only to be disheartened by the fact all the seats next to her were taken. Lexa passed by Clarke on the way to the back, slightly brushing her fingers against Clarke’s desk. She sat in the very back row, one aisle over. Clarke made a conscious effort not to turn around in her seat and stare at her.

            “Alright, class, if you take a look up on the board I have written down everyone’s partners. There will be no switching so you’ll just have to deal with it,” Mr. Baldwin said from behind his computer monitor.

            Clarke read all the names on the board only to find that she was partner-less. She walked up to the teacher and stood at his desk until he noticed her. “Yes, Clarke?” He asked.

            “How come I’m not paired with anyone?” She questioned.

            Mr. Baldwin turned his attention to Lexa and motioned for her to join them, which she did. “Clarke since you’re one of my best students I’m pairing you with Lexa so you can help her get ahold of things,” he told them, causing them both to look shocked.

            “Lexa,” Clark whispered, his throat suddenly tight.

            Lexa smiled softly at her, “C-Clarke.”


	3. A Sky Full of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween parties, costumes, Lexa, oh my!

                Space had always fascinated Clarke ever since she was a little girl. She would climb up to her roof at night – without her mom knowing, of course – with a blanket and a telescope and just lay there, staring up into the vast unknown. She would try to find constellations, which were usually always just the Big and Little Dipper, and trace them out with her finger. She eventually started giving the stars name, first they were named after her friends then gradually they were just names that she liked and soon there were too many stars and she didn’t know that many names. The stars became Raven 1, Raven 2, Raven 3, Bellamy 1, Bellamy 2, Bellamy 3, and so on and so on. Clarke hadn’t climbed up to her roof in years but after class that night she found out she was paired with Lexa, she laid against the bumpy tiles and gave the brightest star her favorite name.

            Lexa.

            God, she was hopeless.

            Clarke justified her actions by blaming her homework for being the reason she was up on her roof. Every other week Mr. Baldwin makes his students coordinate the constellations in the sky. It’s easy to know who just copied their homework from the last time because the stars positions were constantly changing. Clarke, guilty as charged, would usually look up the coordinates online but Lexa gave her a reason not to. The homework and them being paired up together also gave them a reason to exchange phone numbers – but Clarke was too nervous to text her first, so instead she kept her phone ringer on at all times.

            Just as Clarke was about to go back inside her phone buzzed and within seconds Clarke had unlocked it and checked who it was. It was an unknown number.

**Unknown**

**Hey do you know where Orion’s Belt is?**

A few seconds later.

**Unknown**

**Oh right, this is Lexa.**

Clarke started typing up her response but decided to wait a few minutes, she didn’t want to seem more desperate than she already was. She looked up at the sky again and double checked that she got Orion’s Belt coordinates correct. She did. She texted back.

**Clarke**

**Hey Lexa! It’s located in the first quadrant of the northern hemisphere (NQ1) and can be seen at latitudes between +85° and -75°. Hope that helped**

            Of course, it helped. Clarke mentally scolded herself for being an idiot, yet again. After she was done beating herself up she added Lexa’s number into her phone and waited for her to respond. In the meantime, Clarke climbed back into her window and put her homework into her backpack so she wouldn’t forget it the proceeded to put her telescope inside one of her drawers. She hopped into her bed and plugged her phone in to charge overnight. She was halfway asleep when her phone buzzed again. She snapped wide awake.

**Lexa**

**Thank you, have a goodnight, C-Clarke.**

Clarke wouldn’t have been surprised if that was how Lexa wrote her name in her phone.

**Clarke**

**Goodnight, Lexa.**

**_______________________**

The next day Clarke accompanied Raven to the mall so that she could find her Halloween costume for the party Jasper and Monty were throwing. Clarke hadn’t planned on going but with consistent begging from all of her friends, well, did she really have a choice? She followed Raven into the Halloween shop that smelt oddly of plastic and authentic dyes. They walked to the women’s section – which of course mainly consisted of sexualized versions of famous characters, even a sexy Pikachu – and Raven began scavenging through all of the possibilities. Clarke sat down on a display just big enough to fit her and scrolled through Instagram out of boredom.

            “Do you already have your costume?” Raven asked, holding up a Harley Quinn outfit to her torso.

            Clarke watched as she decided against it and put it back on the rack. “I’ll find something in my closet,” she answered simply, going back to her phone.

            “Um, no you won’t,” Raven scoffed as she snatched Clarke’s phone out of her hands and placed it into her back pocket. Clarke tried to retrieve her phone but Raven was much too quick for her. “Nuh uh, you’re not getting your phone back until you pick out a proper outfit. Also, if you try to it will be considered grouping and don’t think I’m past calling the cops on you.”

             Clarke’s mouth dropped slightly in shock. “You’re psychotic,” she informed Raven.

            “Tell me something I don’t know,” Raven winked before rummaging through the potential outfits again.

            Knowing Raven wouldn’t give in Clarke resentfully made an effort to actually find something that she would like. Everything was just so… _skimpy_. As she was picking up a sexy Hermione outfit Raven turned around, revealing a Wonder Woman and Super Woman costume.  Clarke could tell by the look on Raven’s face that, that was what she was going to end up wearing. Clarke examined it and mentally declared it not to be _too_ revealing. She took it from Raven’s hand.

            “Aren’t these perfect?!” Raven exclaimed, excitement leaking out of her voice. “I’ll be Wonder Woman, because she’s super badass and we have the same type of exoticness going on, and you’ll be Super Woman because you’re both hot blondes.”

            “I’m glad I’m known solely as the hot blonde,” Clarke rolled her eyes and followed behind Raven to the changing rooms.

            Raven was the first to try on her costume and when she appeared from her changing room to show Clarke, well, Clarke couldn’t help but let out a cat call. “Holy shit, Reyes. You put Gal Gadot to shame,” Clarke deemed.

            “Well, I wouldn’t go as far to say that,” Raven smirked before vanishing back into the changing room and coming out about a minute later back in the clothes she came in, “but you can.”

            Clarke laughed and went in the changing room that Raven had previously occupied, minutes later she came out with her arms folded across her chest. Raven eyed her suspiciously. “I think I may have gotten the wrong size,” Clarke informed her, refusing to let down her arms.

            “Well, I can’t asset the damage if you don’t uncover your chest,” Raven noted.

            Clarke reluctantly lowered her arms down, feeling very exposed and very modest. Raven’s eyes went big as they flew down to Clarke’s chest. The feeling of modesty climbed to an all-time high. “Holy balls, Clarke. Did you double in size overnight?!” Raven queried, eyebrow raised to her hairline while she gingerly poked at Clark’s chest. Clarke slapped her hand away.  

            “I’ve been this size since 10th grade, Raven,” she filled her in with a huff, “I just don’t wear revealing clothes.”

            “Well you should more often!”

            “Yeah, no, I’m going to find a different size,” and before Clarke could make it back in the room Raven grabbed her hand and spun her around.

            “To hell you are! Look, I’m going to snap a pic of you, send it to the group chat, and they’ll decide if you’re going to buy it or not. Embrace your hotness Clarke and be thankful that you were blessed with awesome tits,” Raven bargained.

            Clarke pondered it for a moment – not exactly comfortable with her body being the talk of her friend group – but then decided that she wouldn’t have a choice anyways. She let Raven snap the picture of her, then automatically went to the group chat on her phone, waiting for the responses to reel in. And boy did they come.

**Octopus**

**_Dayyyuumm Clarke. If I wasn’t with Lincoln I would so tap that ass_ **

**Jasper the Ghost**

**_Maya says you look pretty… PRETTY UGLY HAHAHA. No but really it looks good_ **

**Monty Green Beans**

**_If you’re comfortable with it I say go for it_ **

**Finn Ryder**

**_Same thing O said, but if I wasn’t with Raven. Jk don’t kill me Raven luv u_ **

And then came Bellamy’s.

**Jingle Bells**

**_You always look good to me, Clarke. But shit that outfit really brings out your…. eyes._ **

            Clarke barked a laugh at that.

            “See?” Raven asked, pushing Clarke back into the changing so that she could change back into her normal clothes. “Everyone agreed that you looked bang-able, so we’re both going to go as superheroes and have an awesome freakin’ time.”

            As much as Clarke wanted to protest she just couldn’t, and just as much as she hated to say, Raven was right. They purchased their costumes and unanimously agreed to just take some time to walk around the mall. They stopped at a pretzel stand and both bought cinnamon soft pretzels. “So, who are you inviting to the party?” Raven asked between chews.

            Clarke glanced over in her direction, eyebrows scrunched together. “We can invite people?”

            “It’s an open party,” Raven informed her.

            Clarke raised a shoulder, “well, all of our friends are already going. Who else would I invite?”

            They were about pass by Yankee Candle as they were walking but Clarke abruptly stopped in her tracks, peering into the store to check if Lexa was working. Sure enough, she was. Raven, oblivious to Clark being several yards behind her now, turned around once she realized she was talking to air. “Do you need to tie your shoe or something?” Raven inquired.

            Before Clarke had the chance to respond Raven stepped up beside her and looked into the store, smirking once she saw the familiar face of Lexa. “Oh, I see. Why don’t you invite her to the party?” Raven suggested.

            Clarke gawked at her as if she lost her mind. “Absolutely not,” she opposed.

            “Okay, fine,” Raven grinned wildly at her, “I will.”

            Yet again, Raven was far too fast for Clarke to keep up. By the time Clarke had reached Raven in the store she was already talking to Lexa. Clarke adjusted her demeanor. “So, if you’re down you’re more than welcome to come stop by the party,” Raven smiled.

            Lexa took a glance over at Clarke and suppressed the smile that was beginning to toy on her lips. “That sounds great,” she affirmed.

            “Great!” Raven clasped her hands together. “I’ll have Clarke give you the directions to the house, do you need her number?”

            Lexa shook her head, “we exchanged it in class a few days ago.”

            Raven’s face faltered for a split second before giving Clarke the side eye. Oh great. Clarke would not hear the end of this once they were alone. “Awesome, then I guess we’ll see you then,” Raven chided before turning on her heel and walking away.

            Clarke and Lexa stared at each other for a second too long until Lexa’s lip broke out in her infamous soft smile. “I guess I’ll see you then,” she said to Clarke before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song dedicated to this chapter: A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay.  
> Hey guys! I planned on having this chapter up yesterday but I was having some technical difficulties getting it copy pasted but don't worry.. I obviously figured it out, lol. Annnyyywayyss.
> 
> I'll be posting on Mondays and Thursdays for now on! I sprained my ankle so I've missed a week of work but I'm going back soon so I won't have much time to write and post a chapter everyday like I've been trying to. Sorry,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Say You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties, truth or dare, drunkenness, oh my!

                The party started in thirty minutes and Clarke was nervous, and even that was an understatement. Clarke had spent the majority of the day running around making sure everything was to her liking. She stopped by party store earlier in the morning and decorated every room with a different theme. She also stopped by the grocery store afterwards to pick up the snacks and drinks to fill the Halloween decorated bowls and cups. Raven, Octavia, Monty, and Jasper all helped her fill up the balloons, well, Raven and Octavia did. Monty and Jasper sucked the helium out of helium tank most of the time and tried making everyone laugh with their silly high-pitched voices. They almost didn’t get to Clarke, that was until:

            _“You’ll break eventually,” Monty declared, watching as Jasper tried making Clarke break out of her stern demeanor._

_Clarke shook her head, “not a chance, buddy ole’ pal,” she retorted._

_As if a light bulb went off in Jasper’s head his face lit up followed by a devious grin, he sucked some more helium into his lungs and quirked an eyebrow at Clarke. Clarke quirked a challenging eyebrow back. “I didn’t want to do this but you leave me no choice,” Jasper stated causing a questioning look from Clarke._

_“Hairy balls,” he said and that was all it took for Clarke to die of laughter._

_Awhile back ago Bellamy had sent a picture of himself to the group chat of him wearing a fake beard, and instead of Clarke texting “wow you got hairy, Bells,” she accidentally typed, “wow you got hairy balls”. No one has let her live that down since. She clutched her sides in pain from laughing too hard and pointed a finger at Jasper, “you win this time, goggles.”_

Clarke paced around the room, checking and rechecking that she had everything set up perfectly. Bellamy should be there any second – since he got off work ten minutes ago – and Clarke knew his presence would relax her at least a little. “Calm down, Griffin. It’s just a party not a presidential nomination speech,” Raven said, putting a hand on Clarke’s shoulder to comfort her.

            “This is your fault!” Clarke yelped, half kidding. “You’re the one who invited her to the party and now I’m worried that she’s not going to like it.”

            “Well, if she doesn’t – which she would be crazy if she didn’t considering it looks hella’ awesome – then you can just blame it on Monty and Jasper. It is their party after all,” Octavia reassured her.

            Clarke barked a nervous laugh, “shit, you’re right, O.”

            “Aren’t I always?” Octavia smirked, flipping her hair back.

            A knock resonated from the door and Clarke all but ran to it. She opened it, smiling at the familiar face of Bellamy. “Happy to see me?” Bellamy asked with a cocky smirk, tilting his head to the side.

            “You wish I was,” Clarke chuckled, stepping aside to let him in.

            Clarke closed the door behind him, following him into the living room and sitting next to him on the couch. Everyone was in the living room as well, mindlessly scrolling through their phones as they awaited the first guest to arrive. “Clarke’s nervous about her lover coming tonight,” Raven spoke up.

            Clarke’s cheeks flushed and then flushed even harder when Bellamy looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. “Your lover, huh?” Bellamy huffed.

            “She isn’t my lover,” Clarke defended, sending Raven a pointed look. “She’s just a friend I met at the fair.”

            “The girl you awkwardly talk to at the condiment bar?” Bellamy asked, looking at her again.

            Clarke tensed up, she hadn’t realized that everyone had witnessed her embarrassing interaction. “That’d be her,” she sighed.

            Bellamy didn’t say anything, neither did the rest of the crew until the first guest arrived. After him everyone else started pouring in. Clarke went around and made sure the all the snack bowls stayed full and all the drinks were replenished. Around nine she ordered the pizzas and started to worry that Lexa wouldn’t show up.

            “Clarke, come enjoy the party,” Bellamy said, grabbing her wrist.

            Clarke shook her head. She _was_ enjoying the party. She watched Jasper try shot-gunning a beer but ended up just hitting his head too hard with the can and passing out for a few seconds. She saw Monty and Harper try to sneakily go into a room without anyone knowing. She also danced a little to the music Raven was DJing from the DJ table she built from scratch. Overall, everything was going fine except for the fact that Lexa had yet to show up.

            “Why don’t you go get a drink? You look like you could use one,” Bellamy suggested holding his own drink up to his lips.

            Clarke smiled, “I could use more than one,” she chuckled.

            “Then have more than one,” Bellamy laughed before taking a swig of his own.

            Clarke didn’t feel like protesting any longer and made her way to the kitchen, pouring vodka into a red solo cup and filling the rest of it up with Coke. By the time the doorbell rang Clarke was already on her third cup and feeling pretty wasted. She stumbled to the door – only bumping into the wall a few times – and opened it to reveal Lexa standing there, looking as beautiful as ever. She wore a cat-woman costume that really showed off her curves and her hair was let down instead of in braids. Clarke stared at her puzzled for a moment before swallowing the lump in her throat.

            “You made it,” Clarke said, almost feeling as if the drunkenness wore off.

            “I did,” Lexa confirmed, a smile stretching out onto her lips.

            Clarke realized she was still drunk when she was about to lean in for a kiss. Clarke cleared her throat and stepped aside, letting Lexa walk through the door. She closed it behind her. “Why don’t you get a, uh, a… what’s it called? A… drink, yeah! That’s it,” Clarke finished proudly, directing Lexa to the kitchen with a hand wave.

            “Clarke, get yo’ sexy ass in here we’re playing truth or dare!” Raven called out from the other room.

            Clarke reached over to Lexa and grabbed her arm, stopping her from her advance to the kitchen. “Once you’re done getting a…. uh…. thing, meet me in the other room,” Clarke told her before making her way to where the others were.

            She plopped down on the couch next to Bellamy and made sure there was enough room on the other side of her for Lexa. “Raven, truth or dare,” Finn asked, he had arrived just a little bit before Lexa did.

            “Dare, duh,” Raven said with a snort.

            “Okay Ms. Hotshot, I dare you to go jump in the pool fully clothed,” Finn smirked, taking a sip from his cup

            Raven gave him an incredulous stare before standing up and making her way out of the room, “I’ll get you back, just wait!” She yelled before leaving.

            Finn’s face went a little pale, “oh god,” he muttered, “that can’t be good.”

            Everyone laughed and as Raven was walking out Lexa was walking in. Clarke scooted closer to Bellamy to give more room for Lexa to sit down next to her, which she did. “So, what are we doing?” Lexa asked, holding her cup near her knees.

            “Truth or dare now hush,” Jasper barked before turning his attention to Clarke, “Clarke, truth or dare?”

            Feeling big and tough – and slightly wanting to impress Lexa – Clarke went for dare. Jasper smirked, “I dare you to kiss Bellamy.”

            Clarke laughed it off, Bellamy was her best friend so kissing him would be like nothing. It wasn’t like she was going to catch feelings for him. She glanced over at Bellamy who was looking at her expectantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close, pressing her lips against his for just a few seconds before splitting apart. “Easy-peasy lemon-squeezy,” Clarke laughed, shoving Bellamy’s arm with her hand.

            She could feel Lexa stiffen next to her and before Clarke could say anything Lexa was out of her seat. “I’m going to use the bathroom,” Lexa informed them before disappearing out of the room.

            Raven came back in, soaking wet and a towel wrapped around her with a look of confusion etched onto her face. “What was that about?” She asked in reference to Lexa abruptly leaving.

            Clarke and Bellamy took a glance at each other at the same time with a quirked eyebrow. Clarke got up, putting her cup down on the table in front of her. “I’ll be right back, gotta make sure she’s okay,” Clarke mumbled, following Lexa out the door.

            Lexa didn’t end up going to the bathroom, she went out into the backyard just beyond the pool where a bonfire had been started. Everyone who had once been around it left, leaving their litter scattered on the ground. Clarke waited until she sat down and then sat down next to her, staring into the flames. “What happened?” Clarke asked and she didn’t know if it was the drunkenness or the concern that kept her from stuttering.

            “Nothing happened,” Lexa lied, staring into the flames as well.

            Clarke shook her head and turned her body to face Lexa’s. “Bullshit. You don’t just abruptly leave without a reason,” Clarke spat, sounding harsher than she meant to.

            Lexa twisted her sleeves into her palms and glanced away from the fire, her attention fixated on a used paper plate on the ground next to her. After a while she finally looked at Clarke, a wall built within her eyes. “I just…” she trailed off, breaking eye contact, “I just… I don’t know. I didn’t know you and Bellamy were a thing.”

            Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed at that. “Me… and Bellamy? Hell no! Why would you think that?” Clarke barked, a little taken back.

            “You kissed him, willingly,” Lexa said matter-of-factly.

            Clarke’s face softened as she cupped Lexa’s cheek in her hand, Lexa still refused to make eye contact. “Lexa… I… Bellamy’s my best friend. It was just a stupid dare that I didn’t think would affect anything because me and him are so platonic. I like- “Clarke cut herself off, dropping her hand.

            Lexa rose her eyebrows, “you like who, Clarke?”

            And maybe it was the drunkenness or maybe it was something more, but in that moment Clarke knew exactly what she had to do. She leaned in, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against the ones she’s been wanting to kiss since the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song dedicated to this chapter: Say You Love Me by Jessie Ware.
> 
> FUCK.
> 
> I'm sorry guys.  
> I told ya'll I'd be posting every Monday and Thursday and... well... both of those days have past and today's Tuesday. I'm trying. But I hoped you like this long awaited chapter! I've been having such writers block that it was hard to finish this chapter but I did it! (Obviously.)
> 
> ALSO, thank you SO much for 100 VOTES! That's insane! 
> 
> ALSO ALSO, I have a The 100 dedicated Instagram account where I post edits I made from the show, you should check it out! https://www.instagram.com/totallynotgayforlexa/


End file.
